Vegetarian Vampire?
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: Point of view of an unnamed human in the process of becoming a vampire. Sound cliché? Wrong! This human is a vegetarian. What would happen if a human vegetarian became a “vegetarian” vampire? Last thoughts before becoming a vampire. Oneshot.


_Grassy Leaves. 988 words, not including Author's Note. Almost three pages._

_Summary: Point of view of an unnamed human in the process of becoming a vampire. Sound cliché? Wrong! This human is a vegetarian. What would happen if a human vegetarian became a "vegetarian" vampire? Last thoughts before becoming a vampire. Oneshot._

xxx

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-"

"Ow?"

"Ow. Oh my-" I let out a gasp for air.

Yes it hurt. Of course it hurt. Being a vampire _hurt_. I _knew_ it was going to hurt, and friends_ told_ me it was going to hurt. I just didn't think it would hurt this _much_.

I felt kind of like a mother having her first child. Whoops wait, no. Mothers take classes, and see videos, and go through procedures before they have their first child. I never got to go to classes. I never got to see videos. No one really knew the procedures, so that was out of the question too. And the _pain_, the excruciating pain. It hurt so much…

They told me that it would be three days, at most. No more, no less, exactly three days until the pain was over. The hurt, the pain, the chaos. I had no control over my body anymore, I felt like I was dying inside. The darkness was coming, and I had to keep resisting taking the easy way out. The balance of light and dark was overwhelming. No, I _wanted_ this. I _wanted_ the pain.

I began to count in my head. When I was a child my mother told me to count sheep until I fell asleep. I would never sleep again if I survived this horror. I had to calm myself, trying not to take in a breath as I let one out… I had to calm myself in order to stay alive, and to become what I wanted to be.

A vampire.

I let in a small gasp of air, so many smells that were so mouth watering, so many smells that were so disgusting, at the same time. _Calm…_ I began to count. I counted for what seemed like eternity. On and on and on I counted…

1, 453, 227, 389… 1, 453, 227, 390… 1, 453, 227, 391… I counted, and counted… I tried to keep my mind off the stinging, and throbbing, and soreness.

I heard voices. My mother and grandmother called out to me, my friends discouraged me, my father disappointed in me. I waited for the voices of my aunts, and uncles, but they never came.

I got bored of counting. I had no idea how long I had until the pain ended. I heard voices, phrases, incomplete sentences that others were saying to me…

"It's almost…"

"Don't…"

"Stop!"

"Stop? Stop what?" If I opened my mouth, I would scream. I knew that, they knew that, we all knew that. I kept my curious mouth shut, and went on with my counting.

2, 143, 896, 450

Woah. Time had passed quickly. The stinging; it felt like my arms were on fire, like it was being devoured by hungry monsters that wanted to eat my flesh until there was none. I felt like there was none left. A strange numbness came over me, like there was nothing left to feel. I felt nothing. No pain, no hurt. My dependency on breathing was disappearing.

_In… Out… In… Out… In…_

_Out…_

One more… _In… Out…_

I lay there. With nothing to do. I was sick of counting. I was done breathing. I might as well rip my heart out and dispose of it. I was bored.

Suddenly, as if my new enhanced brain had heard me, I felt a twinge in my stomach. I scrunched up my legs to my chest… Ow. That hurt.

The chains binding me weren't going to let me go anywhere. There was this need, this want… For something, I had no idea what. I needed it to live, I felt like my newborn life depended on it.

On, and on and on…

My eyes were still closed. The darkness was going away… The light was going away… The color was coming back under my eyelids. A faint color of red shown through my eyelids before I opened them. There was light on the other side. I could _see_ the light.

I opened my eyes, I think I almost screamed. The world was so bright, I shut them quickly again.

So I wasn't done yet. I thought about my new life as a vampire while I waited. From birth, I was brought up as a vegetarian. No meat, no fish, no leather if I could no avoid it. I wasn't _vegan_; I ate eggs and drank milk. I wore leather shoes.

But I was different than other vegetarians that had _chose_ not to eat meat. I had _never_ eaten meat, my mother never made it, and I had never bought it.

Being a vegetarian vampire would be different. Vegetarian took on a whole new meaning now. It meant instead of eating humans, I would eat animals. Those poor things. I had always felt bad for them, and now I felt even worse.

That was the only problem I had had with being a vampire. I would have to drink _animal blood_. I suppose it would be better than human blood, only if you look at it from an average person's point of view. Animals were no better than humans, and I couldn't bring myself to think I would ever eat animals over humans.

The only reason I could think of to be "vegetarian" was that it would make less of a mess, and less of a scandal. There were no other animals looking for their family if they had died. It's a big world, and if a mate dies, it goes and finds another one.

They had convinced me to become "vegetarian". What would I do? I guess I could just give in and eat like the savages I had for so long avoided being.

Animal lives were just as important as human lives.

But I guess I'd have to give in, in the end.

I opened my eyes, and let them readjust to the bright light. My new life was beginning.

**A/N: I'm a vegetarian! Not vegan. Vegetarian. I don't eat meat, or seafood, but I do drink milk and eat eggs, and wear leather shoes, and have leather things. This idea came to me like all the other ones… I was doing something random and "AHA!" a light bulb went off in my head. What would a vegetarian human do if they became a "vegetarian" vampire? Weird huh? Yeah, it's not my best. I tried not to put any names in there, because I knew that if I did, it would come out worse than it already did…**

**So all in all, review!**


End file.
